


First Night On The Tour Bus

by ashtrayirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Riding, THIS IS SO SHIT IM SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrayirwin/pseuds/ashtrayirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ashton find Calum and Luke in a not so innocent position</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night On The Tour Bus

"Calum fuck" Ashton hears when he steps on the bus with Michael behind him. 

"I'm gonna-" Michael slides the back door open to find Calum on top of Luke. Calum shot his load all over Luke's chest as Ashton closes the door.

"We said we were coming" Ashton rolled his eyes.

"You guys couldn't have waited?" Michael threw Calum a towel.

"You were gone for an hour and we were bored!" Luke defended himself and Calum.

Calum pulled himself off of Luke when Michael jumped on the bed stark naked. He stretched his muscles as Calum crawled over to him.

"I love making music but I hate studio sessions" Michael whined. 

"You're just lazy" Ashton laughed.

Michael glared at Ashton as he slid out of his clothes. He focused his attention back on Calum, smiling when Calum kissed his lips. Luke stood up to hug Ashton.

"Hey baby" Ashton coos.

Luke turned Ashton around, pushing him on the bed. Luke straddled ashton, grinding on him while Michael pushed himself in Calum.

Michael whispered things into Calum's ear as he thrusted in and out of the tan boy. Calum ran his nails down Michael's back, tying his legs over Michael's torso so he could go deeper.

Calum looked over to Luke seeing Ashton pounding into him. Calum moaned hardermichael as he watched Ashton pound relentlessly into Luke. Luke's body shuffled back and forth on the bed. Calum took Luke in his hand, pumping him fast as Luke did the same with Calum. Luke ran his thumb over Calum's slit as Calum pumped Luke hard and fast. Michael and Ashton pounded into Calum and Luke when they saw the two jerking each other. Ashton kissed Luke sloppily as the all came together. All you could hear were moans, curse words, and skin slapping against other skin.

"Would you guys like to see me break Ashton's ass?" Michael asked them sweetly.

"What?" Ashton looked up at Michael with a nervous look.

Michael ignored Ashton completely until Luke and Calum frantically shook their head yes. Ashton groaned when Michael pushed into him without any warning.

"M-Michael" Ashton groaned.

Michael slammed in Ashton's tight hole, hitting his prostate over and over again. Ashton looked like a mess as Michael grabbed his hips making sure Ashton stayed on all fours. Ashton's body was being slammed forward every time Michael would thrust. Calum and Luke watched them in the corner wanking. Luke felt himself twitch in his hand when Michael hit Ashton's prostate so hard that Ashton screamed Michael's name. Ashton came as Michael turned him over without pulling out.

Ashton wrapped his legs around Michael's torso as he lifted Ashton into the air. Michael tossed him in the air, Ashton came down hard with a lot of force. Ashton let out a whimper when he felt pain in his bum. Michael didn't stop pounding into him until all four of them came at the same time. Michael pulled out laying next to Ashton. Ashton frowned and hit Michael's chest.

"Dick" Ashton cursed.

"Yeah that's right the cliffoconda never stops" Michael fist pumped the air before falling asleep. Ashton rolled his eyes, laying his head against Michael's chest as Calum and Luke were sound asleep.

"How did I get into this mess" Ashton mumbled before falling asleep.


End file.
